The present invention refers in general to devices and methods for the neuromuscular rehabilitation of foot movements. In particular, the present invention concerns a device and a method for neuromuscular rehabilitation relating to the mobility of the ankle.
Known rehabilitation devices typically present a platform securable to the foot of a patient and connected to a movement mechanism configured for a passive mobilization of the foot and/or to assist the patient during active movements (assisted mobilization). Such devices should, in the ideal case, satisfy the following fundamental therapeutic requirements:                ensure that both the passive movement and the active movement of the musculoskeletal apparatus comply with the physiological movement of the limbs and of the joints;        control, monitor and/or increase the movement range of the foot (the so-called articulation capacity or “ROM” range of motion) compatibly with the physiological movements;        monitor the intensity of the force produced by the muscles of the lower limb and the foot and/or exercise the muscles during foot movement.        
With particular reference to the rehabilitation of patients with neurological illnesses, e.g., during after-stroke rehabilitation or patients with spinal cord injuries, where the aim is the recovery of foot movement control, the need arises to monitor the intensity of muscle activity and/or simulate muscle contraction.
Because of the complexity of ankle joints, the devices of prior art do not satisfy the above-listed requirements, in particular with reference to compliance with physiological movement.